


Subsidiaries

by yeaka



Series: Random Roleswaps [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis is a lazy shield, but Prompto’s a busy advisor.





	Subsidiaries

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Doin’ a series of unrelated roleswap AUs. Lemme know if you wanna suggest a pair.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis pauses outside the apartment door for a fraction of a second—Ignis is getting older now, and maybe it isn’t wise to just burst in on him. For once, Noctis didn’t bother texting first, so for all he knows, Ignis is in the middle of a messy teenage make-out session on the couch. But that has Noctis stifling a snort and slotting his spare keys into the lock—he can’t imagine his prince daring to peck a peer on the cheek, let alone take them home. There’s only one other person that could be over, and sure enough, Noctis hears the telltale whistling as soon as he’s inside.

He kicks off his shoes to the old pop song beat, then strolls out of the entrance hall, peering out to see what’s going on. The living room is empty, but Prompto’s standing by the stove, humming along to the radio. He reaches to turn it off when he sees Noctis, which is probably wise, since they always have something or other to say when they run into one another. Prompto’s got a rice dish cooking, and he tilts the pan as he chirps, “A bit late for training, isn’t it?”

Much too late, and it doesn’t look like Ignis is around anyway. Noctis shrugs and admits, “I was just hoping to catch a free meal.” And maybe play some games. And then take Prompto home and have a beer. He can’t resist teasing, “Too bad it couldn’t be Iggy cooking it.”

Prompto sticks out his tongue. Noctis smiles, because in truth, he’s glad to see Prompto, even if no one could reach his prince’s cooking level. Prompto’s not _bad_ , exactly. And it’s sweet of him to try. He really puts his all into his job, way past what he’s obligated to. It makes Noctis feel vaguely guilty for how much he naps and relies on takeout. But then, Noctis’ job is very different. It’s more physically demanding. And he still comes by when he’s off duty, just because they’re all _friends._

Then Prompto informs him, “Actually, Iggy’s out right now, though he said he’d be back by dinner time. I think he’s off with that new school friend of his—y’know, the big beefcake.”

Stepping conspicuously closer, enough for their sock-covered feet to nudge, Noctis mutters, “You’re not eyeing up some other guy’s muscles, are you? Not when a _royal shield_ is right here...”

Prompto just elbows him in the side, smiling beautifully, and Noctis is too—he knows that Ignis’ schoolmate isn’t a threat. He might have muscles the size of Noctis’ head, but Noctis has over a decade of royal training. And he’s known Prompto almost as long; their bond is as tight as Noctis’ with his prince. 

He lets himself flatten into Prompto’s side, his arms wrapping around Prompto’s middle as his chin rests on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto idly stirs the rice around the pan and lets Noctis cling to him. Staring down at it, Noctis muses, “Y’know, I am glad Iggy found a friend not on the king’s payroll... but I gotta wonder how he has time for one more person. Between his studies, the council, our training, and now taking care of himself outside of the Citadel... it’s a lot, and he’s so responsible about keeping on top of all of it...”

“It helps that he has a great advisor meticulously organizing his schedule,” Prompto offers. “Besides, I help him cook and clean sometimes...”

“You don’t cook and clean for me,” Noctis notes.

“ _You’re_ not my prince, and that’s not my job.”

“Wiping his ass isn’t in the job description, Prom. But while he’s off having fun and we’re here alone, maybe we should do something else with our off-hours...” He tilts to brush his lips over the back of Prompto’s ear, his teeth grazing the shell. Prompto shivers in his arms. 

“Noct...” Prompto’s voice is right on the edge of warning, laced with that subtle hint of _want_. Noctis lets his hands tighten around Prompto’s trim middle, his cheek pressing against the soft blond hair at the back of Prompto’s neck. Prompto’s so _cute_ when he’s being domestic, so eager to help...

The front door bangs open, much louder than Ignis would ever push it. Gladiolus’ booming voice follows, laughing at something that’s made Ignis splutter and protest. 

Begrudgingly, Noctis untangles from Prompto. But Prompto gives him that _look_ that says ‘try me later,’ and Noctis will. Then their prince comes into the kitchenette, the newest member of their quartet in tow.


End file.
